Talk:Mission Maps
Hi Faithcat & Welcome ! I have duped this Review (very helpful, btw) from your Personal "User:Talk Page" Space & put it in Mars Map Space & General New Maps Space.. I'm doing this under the assumption that, like for most new to this type of collaboration space, it is mostly alien & "How Best" to do stuff has yet to be learned. No offense or disrespect is intended or implied by this maintenance. If you use the Recent Changes function you will see Hotlinks to the Spaces I copied your review to, mentioned above. Be aware that certain symbols are used in Wiki Syntax for formating - I adjusted. You can learn quickly by looking at Source of my entries. - Rman :) Faithcat's review of Lav_coyote's ceraniusdemo3 Map This is a really well thought out & cleverly designed MARS Map. Oil is sufficient & I played position 0 with GK Customisable for enemy Ai (position 1,2 & 3) Sadly, enemy Black (position 3) never really got going (screen shot tells all) I also appreciated the fact that there was a truck and no cyborg engineers as this also makes ceraniusdemo3 Map, MOD friendly. Took me a while to orientate myself (at base 0) and ascertain where the enemy Ai would possibly attack from but from there onwards, it was relatively easy to construct base defences. I think I enjoyed the Map so much that I forgot to attack & spend a while setting up defensive structures. I was expecting a total onslaught as GK Customisable Ai apparently get⬦quot;s a 5 ***** evil rating. Not to be so I went hunting. The other interesting feature I experienced, playing this Map is the fact that �Snot all path's lead where you think you are going. The Map is a semi maze & has a circular, cylindrical form & feel to it. Boy, can those enemy Ai hide & I spent a lot of time hunting down a couple of remnants (left overs) I did not experience any problems (sticky points, anomalies or gateway problems) A very playable & enjoyable Map which I personally give a **** rating. I will definitely play this Map again and would not hesitate to recommend it to other WZ Commanders. Warzone2100 mars maps - march 05 - Mini Map Review I particularly enjoyed 2c-reullvalis3 Played with NIKER's BP 2.90, position 0 which is great for defensive play; plenty of oil available; especially enjoyed the rugged terrain and the maize like effect you created on the map as a whole. Also enjoyed your 8c-mx7a1new Map �� Liked the 2ndary oil supply nearby, also a great base to defend (position 0) Great looking tile set used. Loved your 8c-tharsis_x Map �� Plenty oil and base 0 was once again easily defendable. I have always really enjoyed your ��Memonia�" Maps (I once commented on your 4c-memonia1ntmp Map that I really enjoyed the tile set (texture used) and found your 8c-memoniafosae1 Map really challenging and although familiar, much improved �� There were additional pathways in the base (position 0) as well as all around the Map. A very interesting tile set used (green, almost mossy effect) Great Map. Also found your 8c-cydoniamesae Map very interesting �� Loved the (position 0) base walls and although pretty flat (I�"m assuming cause I got my ass kicked and never made it out of the base L Plenty of potential this one and I shall attempt it again t survey the surrounds. Your 8c-endgamextreme Map �� Interesting twist having to navigate to your base (position 0) and losing valuable building / preparation time makes for an interesting game. Your latest enhancement of 8c-abeacheadnew1 looks very promising and I look forward to playing this ��secure the oil derricks�" advance and conquer MARS Map. Another Section With Reviews * HERE Comments / Next Section